Blizzard Dragon
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Princess Mercury’s first mission was not to protect Princess Serenity, but a certain bearer of the Dragon-Fire? My very first Sailor Moon and Winx Club crossover. Read and review. I added a tint of Yorioden Samurai Troopers in this.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: (sweatdrops) Another one of my plot bunnies. (Glares at three of the numerous white fluffy rabbits bouncing around.) Grr, I hate them, they gave me this idea last night.

Plot bunny No. 1: (blinks innocently) What, you don't like us? (Fake sniffle)

Plot bunny No. 2: (Puppy-dog eyes)

SailorStar9: (mutters) Must not look, must not look, must not look. Damn.

Plot bunnies: (grin)

SailorStar9: (sighs) Why me?

Summary: What if Princess Mercury's first mission was not to protect Princess Serenity, but a certain bearer of the Dragon-Fire (or is it Dragon-Flame?)? My very first Sailor Moon/Winx Club crossover. Read and review.

SailorStar9: (glares at plot bunnies) Happy now?

Plot bunnies: (Nod and hop away happily)

SailorStar9: (mutters) Where's a plot bunny exterminator when you need one?

Disclaimers: Both Sailor Moon and Winx Club belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Prologue

"Amphitrite, come here." Queen Sumi IX gestured to her daughter.

"Hai, mother." Princess Amphitrite knelt respectfully in front of the regal queen.

Queen Sumi turned to the figure in the shadows, "I'll leave you two to talk." At that, the Mercurain queen stood up and retreated.

"Amphitrite." A feminine voice sounded from the background, as a figure appeared from the shadows.

The Mercurain princess gasped, "Pluto?" she questioned softly, standing up.

The elusive scout of time nodded.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Sailor Pluto looked at her, shocked, "Oh no, you're not going to the White Moon Kingdom, child."

Amphitrite blinked in surprise, "Then..." 

Sailor Pluto stepped forward and replied, "Touch the Garnet Orb Amphitrite, and learn your first mission."

Amphitrite nodded and did what she was told.

The moment Amphitrite touched the Orb, scene flashes appeared before her eyes.

Minutes later, Amphitrite blinked out of her trance.

"Pluto, what was that?" she asked softly.

"The last battle of Sparx, with Daphne sacrificing herself. The infant you saw, bears the Dragon-Fire, the most powerful object in the whole of the Magix realm. It has been sixteen years since that battle." Sailor Pluto explained.

Amphitrite then questioned, "What am I supposed to do?"

Sailor Pluto's facial expression turned stern, "Protect the bearer of the Dragon-Fire at all costs. Should the descendants of the Three Witches get their hands on the Dragon-Fire, then all is lost in the Magix realm."

Amphitrite nodded as her smile diminishing.

"I understand." She replied, in a 'do-not-mess-with-me' tone.

Sailor Pluto let out a small smile as Amphitrite when into 'warrior' mode. Of all the four Inner Senshi, Mercury was the most serious of the group. That was one of the main reasons, why she was chosen.

"And another reason," Sailor Pluto mused, as Amphitrite walked away to prepare, "was that Amphitrite has a hidden power deep inside her, and only by enrolling into Alfea, can she unleash that power."

"However, if Serenity found out, Amphitrite's new powers will be locked." Queen Sumi added, coming into the conversation.

Sailor Pluto sighed inaudibly, "Yes, indeed."

Queen Serenity IX had long believed that the rulers of the White Moon Kingdom were descendents of the all-powerful goddess, Selene. Because of that, she strongly believed that all were beneath the Moon Kingdom and she should rule all.

And for that reason, she refused to acknowledge any Senshi who has a higher power than she possess. If any one Senshi became more powerful, even by a hairline, Queen Serenity would use a spell to seal off that power.

Not only that, Queen Serenity also firmly believes that only the White Moon Kingdom could hold the most powerful object in the universe. Due to that reason, she would ruthlessly kill off anyone who possesses something that has more power than the Ginzuishou.

"If Serenity finds out about the Dragon-Fire..." Queen Sumi gasped.

"Then, the last heir to the throne of Sparx will be in danger." Sailor Pluto finished.

Queen Sumi nodded grimly.

"That's why it's essential for Amphitrite to be in Alfea to protect the Princess." Sailor Pluto said firmly.

Queen Sumi nodded.

"Sailor Pluto, I'm ready." Amphitrite announced, coming into the throne room.

The time scout nodded and waved the Time Staff. In an instant, the two scouts disappeared into the Time Gates.

"Setsuna, I see you've brought a visitor." A soft voice said from the mists of the Gates.

"Daphne, this is the protector I've promised." Sailor Pluto said.

A feminine figure, bathed entirely in bright golden light, spoke, "So, this is she."

Sailor Pluto nodded.

Amphitrite gasped, "It was you. You're the one from my dreams."

The female nodded, "Yes, even though I'm not alive, the Ember Tiara has brought you to me. Setsuna picked the right person."

"Amphitrite, hold out you transformation pen." Sailor Pluto ordered.

Amphitrite obeyed and willed out her pen that allowed her to transform into the Senshi of Mercury.

At the same time, the Ember Tiara appeared between Daphne's hands.

Amphitrite watched in shock and awe as the Tiara's gem floated out of its original place and entered the Mercurian symbol of her pen.

In a bright burst of light, the pen changed. Instead of a pen, it evolved into a lily-shaped crystal that attached itself to a chain. Then, the necklace floated into Amphitrite's open hand.

Sailor Pluto gasped at the sudden leap in power.

Turning to the former princess of Sparx, she said, "Daphne, this is..."

The elder princess nodded, "I just gave her the power of a Holy Senshi, the ultimate transformation that planetary Senshi have."

Sailor Pluto was silent. Raising the Time Staff, she created a portal before the Senshi of Mercury.

"Amphitrite, your mission starts now. I've already informed Principal Feragonda about your arrival." Sailor Pluto said.

"Sailor Pluto, one last question. How am I supposed to find the bearer of the Dragon-Fire?" Amphitrite asked.

The Time Scout smiled mysteriously, "You will, when the time is ripe."

Amphitrite nodded and stepped into the portal.

Upon exiting from the other side of the portal, Amphitrite found herself at the front gates of Alfea College for Fairies.

Amphitrite sighed in relief. "Well, at least Pluto didn't screw up this time." She thought.

Taking a deep breath, Amphitrite stopped at the college gates, which opened, emitting her in.

Arriving at the principal's office, Amphitrite knocked on the door.

"Come in, came Principal Feragonda's voice.

Amphitrite entered the office and bowed politely to the elder female.

"Ah, Princess Amphitrite of Mercury. It's rare that such a distinguished student should decide to enter Alfea College." Principal Feragonda noted.

Amphitrite answered, "Principal Feragonda, I assume Sailor Pluto has informed you of my purpose."

Griselda, the head of discipline retorted, "Do not speak to Principal Feragonda in such a manner."

However, Principal Feragonda waved it off, "She's right, Griselda. Princess Amphitrite has a purpose for coming to Alfea."

Giving her computer a quick glance, Principal Feragonda turned to the blue-haired princess in front of her, "Princess Amphitrite, I'm putting you in the top seniors' class, if that's agreeable."

Amphitrite nodded, "Of course."

Principal Feragonda clasped her hands in front of her, "Then, it's settled. You'll begin class tomorrow."

Amphitrite frowned, "How about today, Principal Feragonda?"

The female principal looked surprised, and smiled, "So, the rumors were true. You love to study."

Amphitrite smiled back, "That's me."

Principal Feragonda nodded, "Well then, you shall start today."

"Principal Feragonda, I have one last question. Where's my dorm room and my schedule?" Amphitrite asked.

Principal Feragonda smiled good-naturally and handed Amphitrite a piece of paper.

"Both your dormitory room number and your class schedule is here. Please prepare for class."

Amphitrite nodded and exited from the room.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that kinda of concludes the prologue of my very first Winx Club/Sailor Moon fic. Read and review. (Glares at three more plot bunnies hopping around in the background.) 


	2. Amphitrite’s first day in Alfea

SailorStar9: (Blinks at the reviews she's got.) Wow, 3 reviews in one row. Before I start the chapter proper, I have the following to say to my reviewers.

Sonar de Mercury: (Grins) Another Ami fan, wow.

Cosmos270: Let's see.... , This is my third fic you've reviewed, right? And about Ami pairing up with someone, let's just say, she will be, but that person is not from the Magix realm. You just wait.

WolfchildBlazer: I had a feeling it was Dragon-fire, but the English version kept saying it was Dragon-Flame. Damn dubbers. Just to let you know, my annoying plot bunnies give me ideas, not descriptions. Oh well, guess I've be more concise about explaining things.

The prologue is up. Here's Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Winx Club belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Amphitrite's first day in Alfea

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." Professor WizGiz announced.

Mutterings were heard all over the classroom.

The class door opened, revealing a short-haired girl of eighteen.

Walking nervously to the front of the classroom, Amphitrite bowed.

When her head came up, Professor WizGiz added, "Class, we are much honored to have this distinguished student in our class. This is Princess Amphitrite of Mercury."

A girl from the back snorted, "A planetary princess, so what?"

Professor WizGiz frowned, "Gretel, that was impolite."

The blonde retorted, "What's so special about her anyway?"

Professor WizGiz's voice lowered dangerously, "Gretel."

Amphitrite, however, placed a hand on Professor WizGiz's shoulder.

"It's alright, Professor WizGiz. I'm used to this treatment. Most of them who say that are envious of what I can do." She said gently.

The shape-shifting professor nodded. Looking around, he spotted a seat near the window.

Pointing to the empty seat, Professor WizGiz looked up at Amphitrite.

"Princess Amphitrite, that will be your seat."

The Mercury princess nodded and strolled over. Pulling the chair out, she settled in comfortably.

Professor WizGiz nodded in approval, "Now that's taken care of, let's start the lesson."

With that, Amphitrite's first lesson in Alfea started.

Minutes after she settled down, the girl behind Amphitrite whispered, "Don't let Gretel intimidate you."

Amphitrite nodded and whispered back, "I can take care of myself, but thanks for the concern. By the way, what's your name?"

The brown-haired girl answered, "I'm Hazel."

A shuttle from the front of the classroom jolted the two quietly conversing girls back to the lesson.

Then, Professor WizGiz's class started.

After shape shifting into a Siamese cat, Professor WizGiz changed back into his original form, and instructed the class to shape shift into any creature that came to their mind.

When it came down to Hazel, the honey-brown-haired girl stepped out of her seat and morphed.

A few seconds later, a chestnut mare took Hazel's place.

Professor WizGiz's eyebrow raised by an inch, "I see you like horses."

The mare blushed lightly, before transforming back into Hazel.

"Yes, Professor WizGiz. I do." Hazel shyly admitted.

Professor WizGiz let out a gentle smile, then turned to Amphitrite.

"Princess Amphitrite, if you will." He requested.

Amphitrite nodded and stood up. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated. A faint light glowed around her, before bursting into full force, forcing everyone in the classroom to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, everyone, including Professor WizGiz, gasped in awe.

In Princess Amphitrite's place, stood a magnificent white unicorn with wings. On its forehead, was the mark of Mercury.

"The mystical beast of wisdom." Professor WizGiz gasped in amazement.

The unicorn snorted like a horse and shook its mane. It was only mere seconds later that it demorphed back into Amphitrite.

"An unicorn, so what?" Gretel scoffed. "I could do better." She boasted.

"Then I would like to see you do better." Amphitrite challenged.

At that, Gretel paled and sat down, huffing.

Professor WizGiz blinked and smiled secretly.

Gretel was vain and proud. She prided herself as being the one with the highest magic level in the entire class. Therefore, she hated to be outdone by anyone. And now, her pride had been dashed by a newcomer.

Then again, a planetary princess was not someone any normal magic being would trifle with. Professor WizGiz mused.

After Professor WizGiz's class, Amphitrite took a quick glance at her schedule, and realized that she had three hours before her next. Deciding to find her dorm room, the blue-haired princess slipped out of the classroom by the back door.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Amphitrite found herself lost in the winding corridors of Alfea.

"Great." She muttered.

"Are you lost?" a gentle voice asked behind her.

Amphitrite turned around to see a girl with long brown hair.

"Actually, I am. It's my first day in Alfea." Amphitrite admitted.

"Hey, Flora, who are you talking to?" a bright voice questioned from the back.

Both Flora and Amphitrite turned to see a girl with long blonde hair.

"Stella, this is a new student in Alfea." Flora answered.

"A new student huh?" Stella questioned.

She pressed, "So, new girl, what's your name?"

"Amphitrite, Princess Amphitrite of Mercury." Amphitrite answered.

Both Flora and Stella blinked in astonishment.

"You're a planetary princess?" Stella exclaimed.

Amphitrite nodded.

Flora's eyes brightened, "Tecna would love to meet you."

Amphitrite smiled, "First we have to find my room, then we meet Tecna."

Both Flora and Stella nodded.

Taking a look at her schedule, Stella brightened, "Hey, your room is only two doors away from mine."

Flora nodded, then she continued, "Wait a minute, does this mean that you're our student guide?"

Due to the huge enrolment in Alfea that year, it was a recent rule in Alfea that both seniors and sophomores were assigned to guide the freshmen.

Amphitrite smiled and nodded, "It will seem that way."

Stella punched her hand in the air, "Alright, we have a planetary princess as our student guide."

Amphitrite chuckled at the blonde girl's enthusiasm.

"First, I unpack, then I'll meet up with my younger charges." Amphitrite said, allowing both Stella and Flora guide her to her room.

Both Stella and Flora nodded in agreement.

Once inside her new room, Stella looked at the older girl, "So, where's all your stuff?"

Amphitrite let out a small smirk and snapped her fingers. Instantly, two bags popped out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

Flora and Stella blinked in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" Flora asked, puzzled.

Amphitrite smiled, "My sub-space pocket. All planetary princesses have that."

"Sub-what?" Stella stammered, not understanding.

Amphitrite sighed, "Sub-space, Stella."

Then, she gave a very brief explanation about it.

"It is made from a two-dimensional hole combined with a subspace mesh. The storage capacity is supposedly limitless. That's where I keep most of stuff."

Stella still looked confused.

Amphitrite sweatdropped slightly.

Flora butted in, muttering the last two words, "Tecna would be able to explain it better, I hope."

After settling Amphitrite in, the two girls led their student guide into Musa and Tecna's room.

"Flora, Stella, where have you two been?" Musa questioned, from her bed.

Tecna looked up from her chair by the study table, carefully observing the new girl Flora and Stella had brought in.

"Wait a minute, blue hair, blue eyes that sparkle with Atlanta's wisdom, and an icy aura. It can't be." Tecna thought.

"Princess Amphitrite?" Tecna questioned, uncertain.

The blue princess blinked and smiled at the pink-haired freshman.

"Tecna, I presume?" she asked

The fairy of technology blinked, "How did you..."

Amphitrite smiled and gestured to Flora and Stella, "Those two have been talking about you."

Tecna glared at the two, "Nothing bad I assume."

Amphitrite shook her head, "Not much really."

"You guys know what? Amphitrite here is our student guide." Stella announced excitedly.

Musa and Tecna blinked hard, did they hear right? They actually have a planetary princess assigned as their student guide?

Amphitrite nodded, "I'm quite surprised myself."

After all introductions were done, the five sat down and chatted.

It was not long before Amphitrite got up.

"I have a class." She replied, answering the puzzled looks on the four fairies' faces.

Smiling at the dejected looks, she continued, "But I'll be back."

With that promise, the blue-haired princess stepped out of the room and headed for her next class.

When the door clicked shut, Stella asked, "So, what do you think?"

"She's interesting." Musa said.

Tecna nodded and added in her two cents, "Despite being a princess, she isn't as struck up as someone I'll rather not name."

Stella struck a tongue at her.

Flora and Musa laughed.

Then, Flora turned serious, "But this doesn't feel right. What would a planetary princess be doing here?"

Musa nodded, "You're right, Flora."

In Amphitrite's class, which was Professor Dufour's (A/N: Anyone knows what she teaches?) class, Amphitrite was carefully listening into her lecture.

Fifty minutes later, Professor Dufour's lesson ended and Amphitrite was about to head back to her younger charges when Gretel came up to her.

"So, planetary princess." She sneered, "What are you doing here really?"

Amphitrite rolled her eyes, "It is none of your business, Gretel."

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Then, I'll make it my business." She hissed. At that, the dirty blonde pushed the blue-haired princess roughly against the wall.

Gesturing to the two other girls behind her, Gretel instructed, "Girls, give it to her."

Two black-haired girls and one with pink hair approached the ice princess.

With the two black-haired females restraining her, the pink-haired girl stepped forward and decked a quick punch on Amphitrite's gut.

Amphitrite let out a silent grunt in pain, before closing her eyes.

Gretel smirked as she thought that Amphitrite had given up. However, that was not the case.

A split second later, Amphitrite chanted a powerful spell that blasted the four girls who were surrounding her away and onto the opposing wall.

Dusting herself off, Amphitrite glared at the four girls who were stumped onto the floor.

"Do not cross me, Gretel." She warned.

"And why's that?" Gretel questioned haughtily.

"Because the last person that did that wound up in so many pieces that it was impossible to see who they were." Amphitrite finished, before storming off.

Gretel gasped at the very obvious threat.

The pink-haired girl glanced nervously at Gretel.

"What should we do?" she asked, stammering.

Gretel frowned and sighed in defeat, "Now I know why a planetary princess is not someone who should be trifled with."

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

Back in her room, Amphitrite slumped down on her bed.

"Hard day?" came a soft masculine voice through her head.

Amy sighed, "You could say that."

An image of a unicorn with sky-blue fur appeared in her mind.

Stepping forward, the unicorn morphed into a teenage boy with brown hair and trusting sea-green eyes.

Amphitrite smiled and teased, "The others wouldn't live it down if they knew about this."

The brown-haired boy smiled back and planted a tender kiss on her cheek, "They won't find out."

Amphitrite giggled, then turned serious, "If Princess Serenity finds out..."

The boy gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, she wouldn't find me."

"Demo." Amphitrite protested.

The boy laughed merrily, pulled her close and gave her an earth-shattering kiss.

When he released her, he whispered tenderly into her ear, "That's because I'm in our secret place, Amphitrite-koi."

Amphitrite promptly blushed.

Releasing her, the boy mock-bowed, "I must take my leave, fair princess." With that, he departed from her mind.

Snapping out of her trance, Amphitrite smiled, "Aishiteru Shin."

* * *

SailorStar9: (Smirks) Yes people, it's that same Shin from YST (Yorioden Samurai Troopers). And no, it's not a continuation from my RW/SM ficcy. Please read and review. And I apologize for the long wait. My plot bunnies took an extended vacation.


	3. How Princess Amphitrite was betrothed to...

SailorStar9: I've put up Chapter 1. This is Chapter 2. Gomen yo for the extremely long wait. My muses had abandoned me, so I had to get a new muse. Introducing my newest muse: Marine Angemon! It wasn't easy catching her though. I just hopes she sticks with me.

Marine Angemon: Pupupu, pupupu, pu!

SailorStar9: (sighs) In other words I don't own any of them! (Smirks) As for my plot bunnies, well, let's just say they wouldn't be bugging me for a while. (Looks up at the five cages filled with plot bunnies and grins evilly.)

Plot bunny No.1: Let us out!

SailorStar9 snaps her fingers and every plot bunny are stuffed with a cloth in its mouth.

SailorStar9: (Victory sign) Thank god for authoress powers!

Plot bunny No.1: Muffle, muffle.

Words in italics for this chapter refer to thoughts and flashbacks within flashbacks.

PS: This whole fic occurred about 3 years before Prince Endymion comes in.

Chapter 2: How Princess Amphitrite was betrothed to Prince Shin

* * *

After Shin's departure, Princess Amphitrite shook herself out of her reverie and headed next door to Tecna and Musa's room. 

When the door opened, Stella reprimanded the blue-haired princess.

"What took you?" she demanded.

Princess Amphitrite waved her question aside by answering, "Nothing, just a glitch after class."

Sensing that she did not want to talk about it, Stella shut her mouth.

"So, what were you girls discussing?" Amphitrite asked, turning to the three remaining girls in the room.

"Boys." Musa answered.

Amphitrite blinked and smiled. Sitting on the edge of Musa's bed, she inquired teasingly, "Guys huh?"

Stella retorted, "That's what girls our age discuss mostly about: boys and fashion."

Techna glared at the blonde princess, "That's you, not us."

Stella waved that comment aside. Turning her attention to Amphitrite, she asked slyly, "So, are there any guys in your life, Amphitrite?"

The said girl calmly gave her a smile and held up her left hand to Stella. There, on her middle finger, was a ring.

Flora stammered, "You're engaged?"

Amphitrite nodded.

Beside her, Musa pressed, "To whom?"

"Know the place, Kaldorei?" Amphitrite asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

After that great battle against Mutare, Tarnum led the victorious Dragons and Unicorns to a magical haven where the two clans of magical beasts reside peacefully. That place was Kaldorei. 

After settling the two clans together, Tarnum appointed the wise Unicorn head of the Azeroth clan, Terenas, to govern over the peaceful haven, with the leaders of the five Dragon clans to act as his advisors. The unicorns of the Azeroth clan had a unique ability: they could morph between human and unicorn forms.

Upon knowing that Kaldorei was in safe hands, Tarnum departed from the small world he bestowed to the two clans of powerful beasts, to take upon his new place in the High Council of the Gods.

Everyone knew that the High Council held on the absolute decisions made in the entire Cosmos. Even Fate and Destiny were accountable to the High Council, let alone Selene.

* * *

"Then what has Kaldorei got to do with whom you are engaged to?" Stella demanded. 

Amphitrite blushed, "Because my fiancé is the only son of King Terenas and Queen Azshara."

Tecna burst out, "Prince Shin?"

Amphitrite nodded.

The four sophomores were stunned in awe.

"Wow." Stella breathed in astonishment.

The other three nodded in agreement.

Musa broke the silence, "Hey, we have class, girls." She reminded the other three sophomores.

Stella let out a gasp, "Oh no! I forgot!"

With that, the four sophomores hurried out of the room, leaving Amphitrite alone.

Amphitrite shook her head at the retreating backs of her younger charges in silent amusement. One minute later, she exited the room and went back to her.

The split second she settled on her bed, Amphitrite was immediately transported to the ethereal Emerald Dream, a dimension where the leader of one of the five Dragon clans dwelt.

Once there, Ysera cast a spell on the future Queen of Kaldorei, showing her the events leading to the eventual betrothal of her and their prince.

* * *

The battle to conquer the last planet of the Solar System was tough, but eventually the White Moon Kingdom turned out victorious. As a result, the planet guardian of Time became an unwilling member of the Silver Alliance. 

However, even with the conquest of Pluto, Queen Serenity was not satisfied. She began to eye worlds outside the Solar System.

Forcing navigators of Mercury and Pluto to chart maps of the worlds outside the Solar System, Queen Serenity plotted to extend her reign in the name of Selene.

Declaring war on the numerous the worlds outside the Solar System, Queen Serenity ravaged many planets, bringing them under her control.

However, there were quite a few worlds that managed to resist the onslaught of the Lunaian army. One of them was Kaldorei.

At first, Queen Serenity was about to ignore the insignificant world, when she remembered that Kaldorei was a mystical haven where unicorns and dragons co-exist in peace.

A thought came to her: if she could control the two clans of powerful beasts, then taking over the other resistant worlds would be easy, for she knew the immense power the dragons and unicorns had. With the two clans of beasts in the frontline, she will be able to sweep through the resistant worlds, unchallenged.

With that thought in mind, she plotted to overtake Kaldorei and claim it as her own.

However, Queen Serenity knew for two reasons that a head-on battle was fruitless. One: she knew how powerful the combined power of the two clans was. Two: Kaldorei itself was sacred to Tarnum. She dared not incur the wrath of one of the gods of the High Council.

However, she was determined to have the two clans of powerful beasts in her army. Therefore, she had another plan.

Knowing that the sole heir to the Kaldorei throne was of marriageable age, Queen Serenity proposed that both the prince and her daughter wed.

Upon receiving Queen Serenity's proposal, King Terenas was furious, for he had guessed the intentions of the White Moon Queen. He was about to reject this marriage of convenience, when Prince Shin stopped him.

The young prince had known that the day would arrive, so he had gone to the Waterfall of Eternity to seek guidance from the Unicolyon Horn.

Not only was Kaldorei home to the Unicorns and Dragons clans, it was also the place where the purest of spring waters were found. The source of these spring waters was guarded by the Unicolyon Horn, which was the last gift Tarnum left behind before he departed. Rumor has it that the power of the Horn surpassed even that of the Ginzuishou.

Prince Shin went on to explain that the spirit of the Unicolyon Horn gave him a riddle:

_The one before you_

_Is not the one you seek._

_Look behind the scenes_

_To find the One you desire._

King Terenas frowned, not understanding the riddle.

It was Queen Azshara who deciphered the riddle's meaning.

"Princess Serenity isn't the one your heart desires, my son. It is one of the planetary princesses in the Silver Alliance whom you seek. A piece of advice: look out for the one who hides from social functions." Queen Azshara counseled.

Prince Shin bowed at the wise counsel his mother had given and departed.

King Terenas looked at his wife.

Queen Azshara smiled at her husband, "Remember what Quel'dorel said when he refused to reside in Kaldorei?" she questioned gently.

King Terenas nodded as he recalled what the leader of the Frost Unicorn clan had said.

"Forgive me, Terenas, my friend. The Frost Unicorn clan cannot reside in Kaldorei, for there is no place for us there. Do not fret, my old friend, for we have found a perfect planet for us to live comfortably. This planet is called Mercury. It is a planet of ice and wisdom. The Mercury ancestors own us a favor. Therefore, the current rulers have agreed to allow us to stay and flourish, for Mercury's conditions are perfect for us." Quel'dorel had sad, before taking off and guiding his clan to their new home.

King Terenas blinked, "Azshara, you don't mean…"

Queen Azshara nodded, "Let us just hope that the one our son seeks is the Mercury princess."

_

* * *

_

When it ended, Amphitrite blinked, "Why did you show me this, Ysera?" she questioned gently.

"Because you must know the truth, my future Queen. Do not fall for Princess Serenity's antics." The Green Dreamer Dragon warned.

"That, I know." Amphitrite replied softly. "Queen Serenity had not accounted the fact that the one the Unicolyon Horn speak of was not her daughter, but one of the princesses in her daughter's court. However, Queen Serenity did not make a big fuss about it because she knew that Kaldorei will indirectly fall to her once I marry your prince." She reasoned.

Ysera gave a mental nod, "True, my future Queen. The Unicolyon Horn has chosen a wise female was our future Queen."

Amphitrite hid a blush.

Composing herself, she added, "But Princess Serenity was stubborn. To her, the planetary princesses did not have the right to be loved by another. The only one who deserves a lover was herself. I quote from her, 'The planetary princesses do no deserve to have lovers. They live solely to protect and die for me. I'll do anything to prevent them from finding lovers, including hurting their feelings, for I'm the princess and every guy would want me. Their lovers will leave them to be with me.'"

Ysera gave Amphitrite a sympathetic look, "I feel for you, my future Queen, for having to serve under such a self-conceited princess."

Amphitrite let out a small smile, "That was one reason why I avoid social functions."

Ysera nodded in agreement, "And thanks to Queen Azshara's advice, our prince chose you as his bride, much to the dismay of Princess Serenity."

After that comment, Ysera bowed respectfully to Amphitrite and departed, sending the princess out of the Emerald Dream.

Once out of the Emerald Dream, Amphitrite begun to think about the Silver Alliance.

* * *

Upon the conquest of Pluto, the eight defeated planets were divided into three groups. 

Venus, Mars and Jupiter welcomed the new rule with open arms.

Uranus and Neptune were still dithering about accepting Queen Serenity.

Mercury, Saturn and Pluto were the so-called outcasts among the eight planets, for their powers dealt with the cold, while the others' generate heat.

As a result, only these three planets were disinclined to accept Queen Serenity's rule and ideals.

While Princess Hotaru of Saturn and Princess Setsuna of Pluto distanced themselves from the dealings of the White Moon due to their posts, Princess Amphitrite of Mercury dissociated herself from the social events in the White Moon, unless ordered to.

At first, Princess Serenity tried making friends with the distant ice princess, in an attempt to cajole her into accepting her mother's rule, but Princess Amphitrite saw through her dissimulate and refused her friendship.

_

* * *

_

Amphitrite smirked as she recalled the conversation.

* * *

_Princess Amphitrite was in the royal library when Princess Serenity walked in._

_Without hesitation, Princess Amphitrite fired a comment at the White Moon Princess._

"_I know what you want and the answer is no!"_

_Princess Serenity stammered, "But…"_

_Slamming her hands on the table, Princess Amphitrite stood up, furious._

"_Thanks to your mother, my father's in coma for the last nine months!" Princess Amphitrite accused, fury in her eyes, as she turned to face Princess Serenity._

_Princess Serenity, however, gave her a smug look, "So what? The fact is you lost and we won. That means you have to obey the White Moon, whether you like it or not."_

_Princess Amphitrite stood unwavered, "And what makes you think I'll take orders from you?"_

"_Because I'm the White Moon Princess, a direct descendent from the powerful goddess, Selene." Princess Serenity retorted proudly._

"_Who is accountable to the High Council." Princess Amphitrite pointed out._

"_Even so, I'm still a princess!" Princess Serenity cried out._

_Princess Amphitrite frowned, "And so are the rest of us."_

_Giving Princess Serenity a contempt smirk, she continued, "At least the rest of us are full royalty. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" the Moon Princess demanded._

_Princess Amphitrite gave a cold laugh, "Let's face it, you don't even know who your father is."_

_Smirking contentedly as she continued to diss the Moon Princess, Princess Amphitrite spat, "You know what I think? I think you're a bastard's child, born out of wedlock. You're only a half-royal, not even a full royal. To think, a half-royal wants to override a full royal? Don't make me laugh."_

_Princess Serenity was shocked._

"_No, that's not true." She cried, stepping back from the vengeful ice princess._

_Princess Amphitrite cast a meaningful look at her, "If you don't believe me, just ask you mother. Then again, which mother will confess that she had an affair?"_

_Taken aback, Princess Serenity ran out of the library, crying._

"_Baka crybaby." Princess Amphitrite thought.

* * *

_

From that incident alone, it was obvious how much Princess Amphitrite loathed the White Moon Kingdom.

Besides, it was easier to hate the very same kingdom that almost killed her father and forced her kingdom into submission using the superior Lunaian army and the Ginzuishou.

Despite the threats Queen Serenity sent to Princess Amphitrite after that degrading incident, nothing could bend the will of the headstrong princess. For Mercury never paid homage or tribute to any man or woman and Princess Amphitrite had no intention of starting now.

Despite her enmity towards the White Moon Kingdom, Princess Amphitrite had a benevolent side. She cared deeply about the Frost Unicorns, which resided in her kingdom. On the other hand, Quel'dorel returned the princess's kindness with gratitude. It was not long before the Frost Unicorns treated the princess as if she was one of their own.

It was also through the Frost Unicorns that Prince Shin met and fell in love with the gentle princess.

_

* * *

_

It was three months after the confrontation with Princess Serenity.

King Hermes was still in coma and Queen Sumi IX was too grief-strickened to govern. Therefore, the sole duty of ruling Mercury rested on Princess Amphitrite's shoulders.

Imagine, a princess barely the age of sixteen, was to take over the reins of Mercury in her parents' place. She was not even crowned Queen, since her mother was still living. She, alone, was to make the absolute decisions concerning the welfare of her people. There was just so much a teenager could take before she snapped.

Her only consolation was her regular visits to the Frost Unicorns, which resided in a magical place in the Forest of Blizzards.

Quel'dorel's wife, Jaina, always lent a sympathetic listening ear whenever the princess dropped by for a visit.

Through Jaina, Princess Amphitrite learnt more about governing her kingdom and introducing policies that benefited her people. Ever the elder Prime Minister, Uther, who objected violently about Princess Amphitrite taking over the reins of Mercury, begun to accept and approve her policies.

Within three months, Princess Amphitrite was transformed from an ignorant princess to a regal and wise future Queen.

When Prince Shin came onto the White Moon Kingdom, Princess Amphitrite was not in the court to welcome him. Instead, she remained in the Marine Castle, tending to her kingdom. Princess Hotaru of Saturn and Princess Setsuna of Pluto had excused themselves to stay at their posts.

When Princess Serenity saw Prince Shin, she immediately knew he was her intended one. Casting a glare at the two drooling Inner Princesses (aka Princess Minako of Venus and Princess Makato of Jupiter), Princess Serenity made it very clear that Prince Shin was in the 'out-of-bounds' category.

Upon arriving in the White Moon Court, Prince Shin took a quick glimpse around, only to find that there were three missing planetary princesses.

Keeping that inquiry to himself, Prince Shin was silent throughout the entire court session.

Half an hour later, Queen Serenity dismissed the court. With Prince Shin in tow, Princess Serenity dragged him around the White Moon Palace.

By the end of the tour, Prince Shin was completely certain that his destiny did not lay in Princess Serenity. The blonde princess was too self-centered and too clingy. And most of all, Princess Serenity did not know the first thing about ruling a kingdom.

Being the next heir to the Kaldorei throne, he needed a Queen that knew how to govern a kingdom and Princess Serenity was not the right person.

Bowing politely to the Princess of the White Moon, Prince Shin excused himself from the White Moon Kingdom and headed to a spaceport that would take him to Mercury. After all, Prince Shin did promise his father that he would pay the Frost Unicorn clan a visit.

In his space transport, Prince Shin smiled at the prospect of seeing his godfather, the leader of the Frost Unicorn clan. He was only a child when Quel'dorel departed to reside on Mercury.

Once stepping foot on Mercurain ground, Prince Shin shivered with cold as the remarkably low temperature hit him. He sighed, now he knew why Quel'dorel had insisted that they moved to Mercury. The climate was absolutely perfect for the Frost Unicorns to flourish.

Teeth clattering, the young prince headed towards the entrance of the Forest of Blizzards. The second he stepped into the magical forest, Shin immediately felt himself transforming from his human form into his unicorn body. Before he knew anything, Prince Shin succumbed to the cold and collapsed on the snowy ground.

By the time he reawakened, Prince Shin found himself on a bed of dry straw, with two pairs of unicorn eyes looking anxiously at down at him.

Jaina smiled in relief as Prince Shin awoke.

Quel'dorel then spoke, "How are you feeling, Shin? It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Prince Shin managed a small smile, "I'm weak all over, Uncle Quel'dorel. Why is that?"

"That's because you're still not accustomed to the weather conditions on Mercury like us." Jaina answered gently.

"Auntie Jaina." Prince Shin gasped, still weak from his fever.

The elderly female Frost Unicorn smiled tenderly at her 'adopted' nephew. "You need your rest, Shin."

The young Azeroth unicorn nodded and dozed off in the soft bed of dry grass.

"How is he?" Princess Amphitrite asked softly.

Jaina smiled grimly, "His body is still weak. He isn't suited to thrive in these conditions like us."

Quel'dorel nodded in agreement.

Princess Amphitrite sighed, "If he decides to stay, then I might have to conjure a spell that allows his body to withstand the cold."

Jaina was skeptical, "A spell, princess?"

Princess Amphitrite nodded, "Yes. It's a spell frequently used by the Priestesses of Mercury that ensures any outsiders would be properly insulated against the cold."

Jaina's eyes widened in shock when she realized exactly what Princess Amphitrite was talking about.

"But, isn't it too dangerous for you?" she asked.

Princess Amphitrite nodded in agreement, "For me, yes. But not for the Head Priestess."

Jaina sighed and agreed.

Princess Amphitrite smiled softly at the elder female unicorn and headed back to the castle.

"My Princess, I must protest." Uther said, when Princess Amphitrite returned to the castle.

"Protest about what?" Princess Amphitrite questioned, looking at Uther directly into his eye.

Lowering his voice, Uther whispered, "You've been spending too much time with the Frost Unicorns and the council doesn't like it."

Princess Amphitrite snapped a glare at Uther, "My dealings with the Frost Unicorns are my own private matters. The council need not worry about it."

Before walking off, Princess Amphitrite turned back to Uther, "Uther, please announce to the council to assemble in throne room in three hours' time. I'm expecting a visitor."

Uther nodded and bowed, "Of course, Your Highness."

_

* * *

_

"Think you're ready to pay the Mercurain princess a visit?" Quel'dorel asked his godson.

Prince Shin nodded and struggled to get up.

Jaina thought for a minute, "Princess Amphitrite's medicine should kick in after thirty minutes."

"Princess Amphitrite?" Prince Shin questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Quel'dorel glared at his wife for the slip.

Clearing his throat, Quel'dorel answered, "Hai, the very same Mercurain princess I mentioned. She's an excellent physician."

Prince Shin nodded. Shutting his eyes for a while, he could already feel the effects of the concoction running through his body.

Opening his eyes again, Prince Shin was remotely surprised to find himself refreshed, despite of the fever almost an hour ago.

Springing up, he turned around, transforming from unicorn to human.

Quel'dorel and Jaina looked at each other and smiled. Princess Amphitrite has always been a wonderful doctor.

With that, the trio made their way out of the Forest of Blizzards. Quel'dorel and Jaina loaded Shin into the transport that would take him to the Marine Castle.

_

* * *

_"Nande?" one of the elders in the council exclaimed when Uther delivered the message. 

One of the elders nodded in agreement.

"Who does she think she is? Making decisions like this?" that elder questioned.

The other two glanced discreetly at the two.

"She's proved herself to be worthy of the throne." One of them said slowly.

The other coughed, "In the future, of course."

The two elders who had spoken first glared at the two.

One of them injected, "She must know that she have to be married to inherit the throne."

The other agreed, "At this rate she is going, she'd be an aged spinster."

Uther, however, smiled slightly at the last statement.

"I won't bet on it." he muttered, backing out of the room.

Despite his first rejection on the Mercurain princess, she had grown to be more like a favored granddaughter rather than a future Queen over the past months.

_

* * *

_

Almost three hours later, Prince Shin arrived at the Marine Castle. Gulping nervously, he was ushered in by the two guards standing on duty.

When he entered the throne room, mutterings were heard all around.

All of a sudden, the mutterings were silenced and a regal feminine voice was heard, "Prince Shin, I assume?"

Prince Shin nodded mutely and looked up. What he saw surprised him greatly. On the throne, where the Queen was supposed to be on, sat the Princess of Mercury.

Shin gasped, she was very young, about a year younger than he was.

_And very pretty._ He added mentally. Promptly blushing at the last thought, he immediately willed off the betraying thought.

"My parents are currently… unavailable." Princess Amphitrite said coolly.

Uther blinked, Princess Amphitrite had such a poker expression, she could fool anyone.

Turning to her court, Princess Amphitrite announced, "Court dismissed!"

Minutes later, numerous feet scuttled off.

Breathing out a breath of relief, Princess Amphitrite stepped down from the throne and walked forward.

Prince Shin got up from his kneeling position and finally got a good look at the Mercurain princess.

Her hair was chopped short, framing her peach-shaped face in an impish way. Her bright blue eyes shone with intelligence way beyond her age. The forbidding aura she had exhibited moments ago had softened. Otherwise, she was just like any ordinary princess.

Other than the fact that she was in charge of the kingdom at her age. Shin added.

"With my court gone, I can finally be myself." She grinned impishly.

Prince Shin blinked at her, confused.

Amphitrite gave him a look, "Just because I'm taking over the kingdom, doesn't necessarily mean I like doing it." she grimaced.

Shin gave her a sympathetic look.

Turning from grimace into a smile, Amphitrite offered her hand, "Want to take a look around? I'm playing tour guide."

Shin chuckled softly and took her hand.

_

* * *

_

Hours later, Both Shin and Amphitrite were sitting down under a very old maple tree, chatting endlessly. Well, actually, it was Amphitrite who talked, Shin just listened.

Little by little, Shin realized that he was slowly falling for the Mercury princess.

Suddenly, Amphitrite's eyes widened, as if she remembered something.

Mentally cursing herself, she turned to Shin.

"I forgot something! We're supposed to meet the Head Priestess in five minutes' time!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

"Meeting the Head Priestess?" Shin questioned, puzzled. "How come?"

"Your body isn't suited to adjust on Mercury's climate." Amphitrite explained briefly, while running. "A spell should fix that."

"A spell?" Shin asked, skeptical.

Amphitrite nodded mutely.

It was not long before the pair arrived at the palace's shrine.

Upon entering, the Head Priestess bowed respectfully at Princess Amphitrite.

"We've been expecting you, Your Highness."

Amphitrite waved the comment aside.

"Aislyn, you know what to do." Amphitrite said. It was not a command.

Aislyn nodded. Turning to the silent Shin, she said, "Prince Shin, please follow me."

Shin looked at Amphitrite.

"You can trust her." She said, answering his unasked questioned.

Shin nodded and went in with Aislyn.

Knowing that it would take quite a while, Amphitrite headed off to the mediation room.

Kneeling down in the center of the hall, Amphitrite shut her eyes and concentrated, her henshinn pen appearing in front of her. An icy mist surrounded the princess of ice, just as an invisible tornado picked up within the mediation hall. The Mercury symbol on her pen started whirling rapidly, churning out dust of frost. With her planetary sign burning brightly on her forehead, Amphitrite was emitting very powerful eddies of magic.

Holding that position for god knows how long, Amphitrite's concentration was broken off by a presence in the room.

Snapping herself out of reveille, Amphitrite turned to see who had broken off her concentration.

Blinking and gasping in surprise, she saw that that person was none other than Shin himself. The unicorn prince was gaping, in obvious awe.

Amphitrite frowned a little; _no one had been able to distract her when she was completely focused. Then, he appears and her concentration was broken the moment he steps in._

_A very complicated situation._ Amphitrite mused to herself.

She knew the Tsuki no hime had her eyes set on the prince the moment she saw him. She had heard rumors flying around the Marine Castle that the Moon Princess was determined to have Shin as her husband and she would do just about anything to make sure of that.

_And anything includes getting rid of competition at all costs._ Amphitrite added, sighing.

Then, she frowned in puzzlement, _Then, why in the seven worlds' of heaven does it bother me whether or not Serenity wants him that badly?_

_Because you're falling for him._ An annoying voice sounded in her head. (A/N: If you don't know what that is, it's Amphitrite's conscience speaking.)

_No, I'm not! _Amphitrite protested back, mentally.

The voice sniggered and replied,_ Denial at its best._

Amphitrite frowned at the voice,_ Shut up._

The voice grinned,_ Shutting up now._ Then, it left her.

Amphitrite muttered, "Great, now I'm talking to myself_."_

At this point, Shin cleared his throat, reminding Amphitrite that he was still in the mediation hall.

Amphitrite smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at getting caught.

"We should go." She muttered, covering the awkward silence.

Shin nodded in answer.

It was not long before the pair was out of the shrine, and heading back to palace.

Walking into the lavish gardens, Amphitrite had not noticed that Shin had slipped his hand with hers, entwining their fingers.

Once back in the palace gates, Amphitrite finally noticed that their fingers were entwined. Blushing slightly, she quickly removed her hand from his.

Shin blinked in puzzlement, before noting what the problem was. Flushing, he too removed his hand from her, apologizing quietly and profusely.

Amphitrite blinked and let out a small but gentle smile.

Sure, she was not very comfortable with physical contact, but having someone apologize just because of that, was not something she had expected.

Then, Uther came shuttling to the pair and whispered something into Amphitrite ear.

The princess nodded and scurried off hurriedly, leaving Uther to attend to Shin.

Uther had then explained to the puzzled Shin that by some miracle, the King had awakened from his long coma.

This had caused an uproar within the castle and Princess Amphitrite had been summoned to his father's side.

From that day on, the King and Queen took over the reign of Mercury from their daughter, but not before praising her for a job well-done.

Freedfrom the constrains of empire-ruling, it gave both Princess Amphitrite and Prince Shin the chance to grow closer to each other.

And growing closer they did, for less than six months later, Prince Shin had appeared before Queen Serenity and formally proposed to Princess Amphitrite.

Looking at the two, Queen Serenity had nodded, giving her consent. To her, it did not matter who Prince Shin married, either way, Kaldorei will be hers, indirectly or not.

Beside the White Moon Queen, Princess Serenity cursed and fumed mentally, throwing all the accusations at the Mercury princess.

_Fucking bitch, stealing what is mine. And he is supposed to be mine. Weare destined to be together. I am the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, and what is she? Merely just one of the defeated planetary princesses. I'm tons better than she will ever be! I am the one who is supposed to get the guy, not her! She stole him from me! I'll never give up. He will be mine, he is meant for me. I will have what is meant to be mine. _(A/N: Totally OOC for Serenity, I know. But as they say, love is selfish.)

* * *

SailorStar9: So, how was that? 


	4. Bloom Appears

SailorStar9: Wheez, updating three fics in a row is taxing on my brain cells. For all my faithful reviewers out there, this is chapter 3. And as usual, words in italics refer to thoughts, flashbacks, flashbacks within flashbacks and mental conversations.

Marineangemon: Pupupupupu, pupupupupu.

Translation: You write like a girl. You write like a girl.

SailorStar9: (quirks eyebrow at muse) I write like a girl? I am a girl, goddamit! (Mutters) Maybe having her as a muse isn't such a good idea. (Clears throat) Before I begin this chapter proper, this is what I have to say to my faithful reviewers.

WolfchildBlazer: (Smirks) I know. It's kinda of obvious that I dislike Princess Serenity to some extent. I mean, in the crossover category, Usagi/Serena/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity gets WAY TOO MUCH 'recognition'. Wait, what recognition? SHE GETS TOO MUCH EVEN IN THE ANIME ITSELF! The other senshi weaken an enemy and Sailor Moon fires her attack, wham, she saves the day… again. Even though the anime is titled Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the sailor senshi are a team. Usagi won't go very far just by herself alone. It's obvious when the Crystal Tokyo episodes are shown; we only know that Serenity married Endymion, and Princess Chibi-Usa is born. Practically nothing is said about the rest of the sailor senshi, except that they ARE still protecting the Queen! Does that mean that they have no other life at all, except to dedicate their time and energy to protect the royal family?

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: Bloom appears

* * *

In the middle of Professor WizGiz class, Principal Feragonda's voice sounded through the sound system. 

"Will Princess Stella of Solaria please report to my office immediately?"

Gasps were heard all around the classroom.

Flora, who was sitting beside Stella, whispered, "What's going on?"

The blonde princess shrugged, "That's what I want to know."

Professor WizGiz then looked at Stella. "Then, I suggest you proceed over to the principal's office, Stella."

The blonde freshman nodded and exited from the classroom.

"You don't suppose Stella did anything wrong?" Musa whispered.

Flora frowned and shook her head, "Given that this is only the second week of school, I highly doubt it."

Back in her room, Amphitrite's magical senses was on alert when she felt a slight magic shift.

_What was that?_ She thought.

Back to Stella, Principal Feragonda was informing her about a shift in the Magix Realm. Then, showing her a crystal ball, Principal Feragonda continued to explain further, as Stella watched an ogre run rampant through a forest thicket.

When Principal Feragonda finished, she turned to Stella.

"As you can see, this ogre wasn't supposed to be on Earth." Principal Feragonda added.

"Stella, I'm sending you to take care of this runaway ogre and bring it back to where it belongs." Principal Feragonda instructed.

"Me?" Stella asked skeptically.

Principal Feragonda nodded.

"I'll send Princess Amphitrite as backup if you run into trouble."

Stella nodded.

Turning to Griselda, Principal Feragonda nodded.

The head discipline mistress caught Principal Feragonda's look and nodded silently.

"Follow me, Princess Stella." She instructed, gesturing to Stella.

The blonde princess bit back a gulp of nervousness and followed Griselda to the teleportation hall.

(A/N: I'm making up a reason for Stella's appearance in episode 1.)

* * *

Once class was over, the three freshmen retreated back to their rooms. 

Flora then knocked on Amphitrite's door.

The blue-haired princess opened her door, only to find a worried Flora standing at her doorstep.

"Amphitrite, if you…" Flora began. The princess had insisted that they called her by name.

"It's Stella, isn't it?" Amphitrite asked.

Flora nodded.

"I felt a shift in magic about half an hour back. Maybe it's something to do with Stella." Amphitrite added.

Flora's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

Amphitrite sighed, "We could only wait and hope that Stella would be alright."

Flora nodded grimly and returned to her room.

* * *

Back with Stella, the transformed Stella was battling the ogre and several of its minions when Bloom appeared with Kikko. 

Fairy Stella was about to be blasted into smithereens when Bloom, frightened by the monsters, unwittingly unleashed a magical blast, hitting the ogre.

The ogre, however, then managed to catch Bloom, only to have Fairy Stella coming to her rescue with a blast from her scepter.

Exhausted, Fairy Stella fainted and detransformed and Bloom brought her home.

Back in Alfea, it was already nightfall and Stella had not returned. Flora, Musa and Tecna were worried sick about their friend. Amphitrite was in the library, researching on the magic shift she felt.

Finally, she found what she was looking for.

_An ogre?_ She questioned mentally.

_Amphitrite-koi, what's wrong?_ Shin asked mentally.

_One of my charges has gone after an ogre._ She replied.

Shin sent a sympathetic look at her. Then, before he knew it, Amphitrite had closed off her side of the connection.

Shutting the book, Amphitrite sighed. She had no idea how experienced Stella was at battling, but if she was to deal with an ogre, then she'll need backup, seriously.

The next day, back in Gardenia, Bloom had woken up, wondering if it was all a dream.

Her fears were dispelled when later that day, the ogre attacked yet again, but he had a troll with him this time round.

Back in Alfea, Amphitrite was summoned to Principal Feragonda's office.

Even before Principal Feragonda could say anything, Amphitrite had said, "You want to me to get Stella back?"

Amphitrite looked surprised and nodded.

Amphitrite nodded in acknowledgement.

And just like Stella, Amphitrite was taken to the teleportation chamber by Griselda.

It was not sure if Stella and Bloom were lucky, both the Red Fountain boys and Fairy Amphitrite had appeared just as Fairy Stella was about to get pounded by the troll.

Already transformed, Fairy Amphitrite quickly formed a bow of flaming ice and mounted an ice arrow. Then, she fired the arrow at the troll, forcing it to jump back. The Specialists were battling the ogre themselves.

Fairy Stella and Bloom turned to look at their rescuer.

"Amphitrite!" Fairy Stella exclaimed in deep relief.

The elemental fairy let out a small smirk. "You're taking too much time, Stella. Principal Feragonda wants me to get you back ASAP."

Fairy Stella moaned, "It isn't my fault. This ogre is just too much."

Fairy Amphitrite frowned at the troll coming towards the two girls.

"Stella, you'd better get your friend out of here. I'll handle this creep."

The transformed fairy nodded and dragged Bloom off.

"Okay jerk, you're mine." Fairy Amphitrite muttered.

Mounting yet another arrow on her bow, she fired another arrow, this time, at the troll's feet.

Slightly taken aback, the troll stopped. Her smirk widening up a notch, something flashed within Fairy Amphitrite's eyes. Before the troll knew it, the ice arrow dispelled, forming into an ice circle, surrounding the unfortunate troll. Not knowing what to do, the troll had stupidly taken a step forward, only to be frozen into a block of ice the second it touched the ice.

"Baka." Fairy Amphitrite muttered. "Never underestimate the true powers of an elemental senshi."

Meanwhile, the Specialists had already clamped a lock on the fallen ogre.

Encasing the thawed out troll within a bubble, Fairy Amphitrite walked casually towards the four astonished Specialists.

"I do believe this is yours, boys." She said, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she deposited the unconscious troll at their feet.

Prince Sky nodded and gestured to Timmy, who nodded and instantly clamped another lock on the troll.

Riven then interrupted, "We could have taken care of him. We don't need your help, fairy."

At that, Fairy Amphitrite's aura turned cold, as she cast an icy glare at Riven. Slightly shaken at her intense glare, Riven held his breath.

Deciding that he had enough punishment from her, Fairy Amphitrite turned back to Fairy Stella.

"Stella, Principal Feragonda wants you back." She said seriously.

Stella hesitated, looking first at her student guide then at Bloom.

"Err, Amphitrite, can I talk to you?" Fairy Stella asked meekly.

Fairy Amphitrite nodded and the two fairies went aside.

"Amphitrite?" Timmy echoed. "Isn't she the…"

Prince Sky nodded, "Yup, the Princess of Mercury all right."

Brandon lowly whistled and patted the slightly shaken Riven on the shoulder, "Man, you definitely messed with the wrong fairy."

After that, the four Specialists opened a portal that took them directly back to Red Fountain.

"Magic?" Fairy Amphitrite echoed in a whisper after what Fairy Stella had told her.

Fairy Stella nodded.

Fairy Amphitrite frowned for a second and thought carefully.

Indeed, she had sensed a great, but untapped magic energy coming from Stella's new friend.

"If what you say is true, Stella, then its best we take her to Alfea." Fairy Amphitrite finally decided.

Fairy Stella let out a silent whoop and bounced off to tell Bloom.

Stella then invited Bloom to attend Alfea, a school for fairies in another dimension.

At first, Bloom's parents were skeptical, but when Amphitrite showed them the school, they were soon convinced to let Bloom attend Alfea.

Back in the thicket, Stella placed a hand in front of her and the barrier between Gardenia and Alfea was opened. Waving goodbye to her parents, Bloom stepped into Alfea, along with the two fairies. Kikko went along with them.

After registration, Stella led Bloom into Flora's room, where she was to room in.

Flora introduced herself to the newest addition in Alfea. It was not long before Musa and Tecna were also introduced to the new student.

Amphitrite was then introduced as their student guide.

Bloom blinked in sheer surprise. _The older girl was actually two years older than they were and a planetary princess?_

"Oh my." Bloom gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Arigato for being patient, minna-san. 


End file.
